Die Sache mit den Bauern und den Kartoffeln
by Trich
Summary: Teufelskräfte sind schon wirklich eine feine Sache. Nur irgendwie blöd, wenn man selber nicht die Hellste ist und keinen blassen Dunst hat, wie man sie einsetzt. Außerdem sollte man es vermeiden, einen der 4 Kaiser und seine Crew auf die Palme zu treiben. Besonders wenn man aufgrund eines Alkoholproblems die nächsten 2 Jahre mit ihnen verbringen muss.
1. Matheabitur, die dunkle Bedrohung

Matheabitur: Die dunkle Bedrohung

Jetzt war es soweit... Ihr Ende war nah und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit es noch irgendwie abzuwenden. Alle möglichen und unmöglichen Fluchtgedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, aber es war schon zu spät. Sie konnte nichts mehr tun.

Da lag es... Ihr Untergang, ihr Waterloo, der Nagel zu ihrem Sarg...

Es war der Tag der Entscheidung. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob sie dieser Aufgabe gewachsen war. Doch sie wusste, ihre ganze Familie stand hinter ihr. Sie glaubten an sie, sie musste also nur noch anfangen, selber an ein gutes Ende zu glauben. Sie würde sie nicht enttäuschen.

Noch einmal holte das verzweifelte Mädchen tief Luft und griff nach ihrem Stift.

Es war der Tag ihrer schriftlichen Matheprüfung!

Davor graute es ihr schon seit Anfang der Klasse 12, da ihre Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet leider nur sehr gering ausgebildet waren.

Noch einmal tief Luft geholt und los ging es!

Erster Teil: Analysis

-Na also, schaut doch gar nicht so schlimm aus! Läuft doch auch ganz gut bis jetzt-

So und so ähnlich machte sie sich beständig Mut. Es stimmte aber, der Anfang erschien wirklich ziemlich leicht und Katharina fing schon an sich Hoffnungen zu machen, doch noch die 5- Punktegrenze zu überschreiten.

Aber wie heißt es so schön? Man sollte das Fell des Bären nicht verkaufen, bevor er nicht auch wirklich erlegt ist.

Wie das Leben nun mal so spielt, durfte auch unsere Protagonistin feststellen, dass nicht immer alles so einfach ist, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Es begann schon beim letzten Teil der Analysisaufgabe.

Sie sollte irgendwelche, ihr leider nicht bekannten Punkte auf einer ihr noch unbekannteren Geraden bestimmen, die ausschließlich auf dieser Strecke liegen sollten.

Ihr Gehirn drohte einen Krampf zu bekommen...

In diesem Moment kam ihr der rettende Gedanke. –Mach' doch erst mal die Aufgaben, die du auch wirklich kannst!-

Die Idee an sich ist ja nicht schlecht... Im Gegenteil, das war wahrscheinlich ihre einzige gute Idee während der ganzen Prüfung Es ist aber dann doch irgendwie blöd, wenn man von den nächsten Aufgaben gerade mal ein Fünftel verstehst...

Einen Teil konnte Katharina noch lösen, aber dann kamen SIE!

Das Grauen schlechthin, der Sauron der Mathematik, ihr Todesurteil...

Ihre Namen: Wahlaufgabe und Stochastik.

Hatte sie bis jetzt noch die geringe Chance gesehen, wenigstens noch irgendwie 5 Punkte zu erreichen, zerplatzte dieser tollkühne Traum vor ihrem inneren Auge wie eine Seifenblase.

Aber noch wollte sie nicht kapitulieren! Immerhin war sie doch eine Kämpfernatur! Wenigstens versuchte sie sich das immer wieder einzureden...

-Also gut, ganz ruhig, Rina, das schaffst du schon... Einfach nicht in Panik geraten und die Sache ganz langsam angehen! Mach' doch zuerst die Wahlaufgabe, da hast du vielleicht noch die Chance 2 oder sogar 3 BE einzuheimsen!-

Was sie aber leider in der ganzen Aufregung fast vergessen hatte, wurde ihr jetzt wieder schmerzlich bewusst.

Wahlaufgaben heißen nicht deswegen Wahlaufgaben, weil sie jemandem irgend eine faire Chance lassen seine Stärken abzuwägen, oh nein! Sie heißen deswegen so, weil man sich nur die Art seines Untergangs aussuchen durfte!

Wer noch kein Matheabi geschrieben hat, sei hiermit gewarnt! Die Wahlaufgabe ist prinzipiell so aufgebaut, dass es nahezu unmöglich ist, hier mehr als 5 BE zu sammeln(10 gibt es zu erreichen). Hier greift die Darwinsche Theorie, denn es findet eine Art mathematische Selektion statt. Nur die Stärksten mit den besten Mathegenen können sich hier durchsetzen.

Leider stamme Katharina aus einer Familie, an der der Kelch dieser hohen Kunst mit einem weiten Bogen vorbei gereicht wurde...

-Nagut, widmen wir uns der Stochastik, vielleicht kommt ja diese eine Art von Aufgabe dran, die du kannst!-

Zu erwähnen, dass dem nicht so war, erübrigt sich eigentlich...

Intensiv starrte Katharina die Aufgabe an und versuchte irgendwie einen Ansatz zu finden. Das Dumme an diesen Aufgaben ist allerdings, dass die Teilaufgaben alle aufeinander aufbauen. Im Klartext heißt das: Unsere Freundin war geliefert.

Sollte jemand Probleme haben, ihr Dilemma zu erfassen, dem sei zur Hilfe folgender Vergleich gegeben:

Setzt euch mal mit einer Packung Wattebällchen vor eine massive Mauer aus Stahl und versucht diese durch Bewerfen mit den euch anvertrauten Bällchen einzureißen. Und? Kein Erfolg? Assoziieren wir nun die Wattebällchen als Katharinas mathematische Fachkompetenz und die Stahlmauer als das große Gebiet der Stochastik und Geometrie, so erhaltet ihr eine ungefähre Vorstellung ihres kleinen Problems...

Eine tolle Situation, nicht wahr?

So ähnlich waren auch ihre Gedanken in diesem Moment.

Es ist schon seltsam, was der Anblick eines einfachen Stück Papiers für Emotionen in einem einzelnen Menschen ausmachen konnte, wenn davon nahezu die ganze Zukunft abhing. Das geht über potentielle Verzweiflungstaten über nicht ganz unerhebliche Todessehnsüchte bis hin zu diesem berühmten Effekt, der einem erlaubt, das eigene Leben noch einmal vor dem inneren Auge Revue passieren zu lassen. So auch bei ihr...

Katharina wurde schnell klar, dass sie hier auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte. Eigentlich hätte sie genauso gut gleich nach Erhalt der Aufgabenblätter kapitulieren können.

Doch so malträtierte diese „Kämpfernatur" ihr armes unschuldiges Hirn weiter und achtete nicht auf den stärker werdenden, hämmernden Schmerz, der sich in der Schläfengegend immer deutlicher bemerkbar machte.

-Ok; konzentrier' dich gefälligst, Rina. So ein bisschen Kopfschmerz wird dich doch nicht fertig machen! Zur Aufgabe: ich habe jetzt die Wahrscheinlichkeit und dann noch diese und-... SO EIN MIST! ES GEHT EINFACH NICHT!-

Es war sinnlos! Egal, wie sehr sie ihre zweite Persönlichkeit sie auch anfeuerte... es half nichts, sah man mal von der Tatsache ab, dass jene Kopfschmerzen immer schlimmer wurden.

Hattet ihr schon einmal das Gefühl, dass sich eure Gehirnwindungen vor lauter Anstrengungen zu verknoten schienen?

So im Nachhinein musste Katharina zugeben, dass diese Beschreibung ihren damaligen Empfindungen doch recht nahe kam. Was dann geschah, konnte man ihr bis heute noch nicht erklären.

Das einzige, was sie noch mitbekam, war, wie ihr langsam aber sich schwarz vor Augen wurde...


	2. Ich weiß, dass ich nichts weiß

„Nanu? Warum ist hier alles so duster? Wo bin ich? Doch nicht etwa im Jenseits, oder? Das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt!"

Sie befand sich..., ja, wo befand sie sich hier überhaupt? Nichts als absolute und vollkommene Dunkelheit...

„Na toll, und nun? Ich stecke hier irgendwo im Nirgendwo und muss auch noch irgendwie diese verdammte Prüfung schreiben, sonst kann ich mir das Studium abschminken. Ich habe echt keine Lust doch noch als Kloputze zu enden, wie Oma mir geweissagt hat.. ."

Eigentlich sollte man in so einer Situation andere Sorgen haben, oder? Tja, leider bildet Katharina da die Ausnahme, wie immer eigentlich.

„Ok, jetzt sitzt du also hier... Bestimmt passiert jetzt gleich irgend was total Mythisches... OH WIE ICH SOWAS HASSE!"

Tatsache. Es passierte etwas, wenn auch nicht so ganz das, was sie erwartete hätte.

Irgend jemand tippte auf ihre Schulter und drückte ihr dabei irgendwas Matschiges in die Hand, wobei sie nicht wirklich identifizieren konnte, wer das war und was er ihr da gerade gegeben hatte...

Dieser jemand flüsterte nur noch etwas von wegen „Viel Spaß, Kleine" und verschwand genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Kopfschmerzen. Unbeschreibliche Kopfschmerzen.

Das war alles, was sie im Moment spürte. Kurz dachte Katharina noch über ihren seltsamen Traum nach und kam schließlich zu der Erkenntnis „Absolut hirnrissig und unwichtig".

-Moment mal... Wo wir gerade von wichtig und unwichtig reden... War da nicht noch irgendwas?-

Plötzlich fiel es ihr siedend heiß ein. Matheprüfung! Die war doch heute, oder?

Schnell öffnete sie die Augen-

Und bereute es auch sofort wieder.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und blendete ihre ohnehin schon gequälten Augen.

-Moment mal! Da stimmt doch was nicht-

Und wie hier etwas nicht stimmte! Sie saß unter freiem Himmel! Und warum war es hier so verdammt eng?

„A- Aber... was ist denn hier los?!"

Das Problem an der Sache war nicht, dass sie den freien Himmel nicht mochte oder so. Nein. Ganz im Gegenteil...

Ihr Problem bestand eher darin, dass die Schüler die Matheprüfung, wie üblich, in der Schulaula geschrieben hatten. Diese besaß dummerweise ein Dach, welches ihre aktuelle Umgebung leider nicht vorzuweisen hatte.

Leider war da noch ein weiteres störendes Indiz, welches sie zu der Annahme verleitete, dass sie sich nicht mehr in einem der Schulräume befand.

Wie schon erwähnt: es war eng, sogar sehr eng...

Relativ schnell (in Anbetracht ihres noch etwas trägen Hirns) bemerkte sie, die Ursache ihres akuten Platzmangels.

Das Mathegenie saß in einem Holzfass...

Jawohl, ihr habt richtig gelesen. Katharina befand sich in einem Holzfass, welches den untrüglichen Geruch von etwas Hochprozentigen verbreitete.

Die freie Sicht auf den Himmel ließ sich durch das Fehlen eines Deckels ihrer neuen Errungenschaft erklären.

Schnell, so schnell wie es eben in einem äußerst engen Holzfass möglich ist, richtete sie sich auf und kletterte heraus.

Wie Katharina schon scharfsinnig kombiniert hatte, befand sie sich definitiv nicht mehr in ihrer Schule. Soviel war klar.

Ihre neue Umgebung sah eher nach einer Art Kneipenhinterhof aus. Sie selbst und ihr Fass befanden sich auf einer Art Pferdewagen, welcher wahrscheinlich die Fässer angeliefert hatte.

Überall lagen Schutt und zersplitterte Holzfässer herum. Sie schienen mit brutalster Gewalt geöffnet worden zu sein. Offensichtlich hatten es einige Gäste des Etablissements nicht erwarten können, sich ihre Kehlen mit dem edlen Gesöff, welches unzweifelhaft einst die Fässer füllte, zu benetzen. In Folge ihrer Ungeduld schienen sie etwas mehr Kraft als nötig gewesen wäre, in die Öffnung des Holzfasses gesteckt zu haben. Das Ergebnis breitete sich jetzt vor Katharina aus.

Umgeben war der Hinterhof auf der einen Seite von der Kneipe selbst und auf 2 anderen Seiten von Backsteingebäuden.

Die Kneipe schien also ziemlich versteckt zu liegen. Nur ein kleiner Zugang zu einer scheinbar wenig belebten Straße war die einzig erkennbare Verbindung zur Außenwelt.

Katharina zögerte nicht lange.

Ihr war eines klar: Sie wurde entführt! Warum sonst hätte man sie in ein enges Holzfass stecken sollen? Also ein klarer Fall. Sie musste hier schnellst möglich weg!

Gesagt, getan.

So schnell sie nur konnte, verließ sie den Kneipenhof und begab sich auf die angrenzende Straße.

Wie Katharina schon richtig vermutet hatte, war diese kaum belebt und so nutzte sie ihre Chance und machte sich aus dem Staub.

Die Straße war nicht sehr lang, unsere Freundin schätzte sie auf etwa 50 Meter, mehr nicht. Sie öffnete sich in Richtung einer langen Strandpromenade, von der man einen großartigen Blick auf das Meer hatte.

„Moment mal... DAS MEER?" Entsetzt schrie sie auf. Wie konnte das sein? Sie war sich zwar sicher entführt worden zu sein, aber Katharina hätte schwören können nicht länger als maximal 2 Stunden bewusstlos gewesen zu sein...

„Ich war wohl doch länger weggetreten als ich dachte... Geographie ist zwar nicht meine Stärke, aber mal ehrlich. Wie Ost- oder Nordsee sieht das hier echt nicht aus... "

Zu dieser Erkenntnis hätte ihr Geolehrer ihr sicherlich gratuliert. Für jemanden, der Australien auf der Nordhalbkugel sucht, ist die Unterscheidung zwischen einer südseeähnlichen Landschaft und der Ostsee mit den vielen Bodden eine gewaltige Leistung.

Die Strandpromenade war mit Palmen gesäumt, diese gehören aber eben nicht, wie von vielen angenommen, zur deutschen Flora.

„Ok, super, wirklich ganz toll, das ist jetzt nicht wahr... Sieht ja glatt aus, als wäre ich irgendwo in der Karibik. Nicht das ich daran was auszusetzen hätte, unteren anderen Umständen sicherlich nicht, aber VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! ICH SITZ HIER IRGENDWO IM NIRGENDWO OHNE GELD, AUSWEIS UND OHNE DIE GERINGSTE AHNUNG, WO ICH BIN!" Mit jedem Wort wurde ihre Stimme lauter. Leider hatte sie vergessen, dass sie sich nicht mehr in der menschenleeren Gasse befand, sondern auf einer doch recht belebten Strandpromenade.

Einige umstehende Passanten warfen ihr recht eigentümliche Blicke zu... Ihre Gedanken waren leicht zu entziffern: Armes, armes Mädel. Wo ist die schon wieder ausgebrochen?

Ohne auf ihre Umgebung genauer zu achten, begab sich Katharina auf die Suche nach einer Polizeidienststelle.

Sie suchte und suchte und suchte und suchte und suchte noch etwa 3 weitere Stunden lang, bis sie schließlich entnervt aufgab und in einem großen Hafen wiederfand. Sie setzte sich an ein Schiffsdock und dachte nach. Leider nicht sehr lange...

Langsam aber sicher machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrem Magen breit. Manche Menschen würden dies jetzt als eine dunkle Vorahnung deuten, aber hier verhielt sich die Sache etwas profaner. Unsere Lieblingsprotagonistin hatte schlicht und einfach Hunger.

Es gab nur ein Problem: Sie hatte kein Geld...

„So ein Dreck! Ich hab Hunger!" Laut vernehmlich herummotzend begann sie ihre Taschen nach etwas essbaren zu durchwühlen, bis ihre Hand auf etwas Matschiges stieß...

Angeekelt betrachtete Katharina ihren Fund und prompt fiel ihr der seltsame Traum wieder ein. Hatte ihr da nicht irgendjemand etwas Matschiges in die Hand gedrückt..? Das war vielleicht gar kein Traum...

Das „Ding", wie Rina es betitelte, hatte etwas von einer sehr kleinen Zucchini mit einem orange-blau gezacktem Muster... Die weiche Konsistenz deutete auf ein fortgeschrittenes Fäulnisstadium hin...

„Komische Frucht... und die weißen Flecken hier? Sieht fast aus wie Schimmel... Ist ja eklig. Das esse ich nie im Leben freiwillig!"

Aber wie heißt es so schön? In der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen, oder eben kleine Zucchinis mit orange-blau gezacktem Muster und weißen Schimmelflecken...

Der Geschmack war ... unbeschreiblich. Es war so eine Mischung aus allen Küchenabfällen der Welt und vieles mehr... Katharina hätte nach ihrem Erstickungsanfall schwören können, dass eine Made sie kurz vor dem Verzehr fröhlich angegrinst hatte...

Nachdem sie aus ihrem selbstverschuldeten Kurzzeitkoma wieder erwacht war, beschloss sie sich in ihrem Taschenspiegel, den sie aus irgendwelchen nicht ersichtlichen Gründen immer bei sich trug, auf Folgeschäden zu untersuchen.

So bewunderte sie ihr sommersprossiges Gesicht und ihre flammend roten Haare.

Alles in allem hatte sie sich nicht verändert. Die Augen waren immer noch grün, ihr Körpermaß immer noch das eines größeren Hobbits und ihre Figur- naja reden wir nicht davon. Es waren eben die typischen Problemzonen einer Frau: Po (leider nicht der von Claudia Schiffer), Hüfte (hätten 2- 3 Kilo weniger vertragen können) und Oberweite ( naja, etwas größer als Mandarinen waren sie schon...)

Rina war also keine Schönheit in eigentlichen Sinne. Das wusste sie auch, störte sie aber herzlich wenig.

So betrachtete sie sich noch eine Weile im Spiegel als sie durch gackerndes Gekicher aufgeschreckt wurde.

„Seht euch doch mal die Kleine da an. Wo hat die denn ihre Klamotten her? Sehen ja aus wie aus einem Seegrab geklaut. Hihihihi."

Leicht genervt wendete sich Katharina in Richtung der piepsigen Stimme. Hinter ihr standen 3 topgestylte Damen.

Eine von ihnen, die die gerade gesprochen hatte, schien die Anführerin zu sein. Sie war wasserstoffblond und trug ein weißes Stückchen Stoff, dass gerade mal das nötigste bedeckte. Ihr Busen quillte hervor und schien dem Betrachter förmlich ins Gesicht springen zu wollen. Um ihren Hals trug sie eine dicke Perlenkette, die so schwer wirkte, als könne sie ohne Probleme das dürre Stöckchen zwischen Kopf und Torso brechen.

Auch ihre Begleiterinnen trugen ähnlich geschmackvolle Kleidung, nur waren sie blauhaarig.

~Komisch, die sehen aus als wären sie in einen Farbtopf geplumst... Wer bitte hat denn schon blaue Haare? Sehen ja aus wie aus einem Manga entsprungen.~

„Hey Mädchen! Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Hör mal gut zu, Kleine. So wie du aussiehst kann man dich doch nicht freiherumlaufen lassen. Was ist? Hast du kein Geld für anständige Klamotten?"

Verächtlich blickte der blonde Stock sie an.

Leicht verdattert stammelte Katharina: „Äh, nein. I- Ich-"

Schon wurde sie wieder unterbrochen. Beinah schon mit mitleidigen Minen wurde sie jetzt betrachtet. Alle 3 hatten plötzlich große glitzernde Tränen in den Augen.

„Das dachte ich mir schon. Du bist bestimmt so ein benachteiligtes Gossenkind... Aufgewachsen ohne Eltern, ohne Chance auf eine gute Schulbildung, immer der Gnade deiner Mitmenschen ausgeliefert. Musstest dich mit den Hunden um Nahrung prügeln..." Theatralisch seufzten die 3 auf, kramten in ihren Taschen und zogen alle ein dickes Bündel an Geldscheinen hervor.

„Wir leben hier im Überfluss und du arme Seele musst dich im Dreck winden... Hier nimm!" Schon überschütteten die 3 Damen Katharina mit dem Geld und machten sich aus dem Staub.

Noch von fern konnte man ihre Lobeshymnen auf sich selbst hören, da sie erneut einer ärmlichen Kreatur ein neues Leben ermöglicht hatten...

Schweigen und Meeresrauschen.

Die Wellen schlugen an den Kiel.

Die Möwen kreischten und Katharina?

Naja, Katharina saß noch etwa 20 weitere Minuten wie eine Marmorstatue an ein und der selben Stelle und zuckte nicht mal mit einer Wimper. Um sie herum flatterte das Geld fröhlich im Wind.

Langsam löste sie sich aus der Erstarrung, die der Schock der eben gesehenen Erscheinung bei ihr ausgelöst hatte und begann still schweigend das Geld aufzusammeln.

„Was war DAS jetzt gerade? Muss wohl die berühmte Südseementalität sein..."

Schulteruckend erhob sie sich und ging in Richtung eines großen Gebäudes.

Als sie so ihres Weges ging fiel ihr immer wieder auf, dass an dem großen Gebäude an allen möglichen Wänden verschiedene Fotos angebracht waren.

Neugierig geworden betrachtete sie diese und las die einzelnen Namen, die über den Fotos geschrieben standen. Seltsamerweise waren auch Geldsummen unter den Fotos...

Sie sahen fast aus, wie...

„STECKBRIEFE?! Was geht denn hier ab? Ich dachte sowas gab es nur im Wilden Westen..."

Staunend las sie für sich leise ein paar der Namen.

„Komische Namen... ‚Weißer Lemming Bone' ; ‚Holzfaust Linux' ; ‚Rokotsu der Spalter' ;

‚Buggy der Clown'-"

An dieser Stelle stockte sie... Irgendwie kam ihr der Name bekannt vor, doch konnte sie ihn nicht einordnen.

Schulterzuckend las sie weiter.

„Hab' mich wahrscheinlich getäuscht... ‚Marshall D. Theach' ; ‚Lorenor Zorro' ; ‚Monkey D. Ruffy'?!"

Spätestens jetzt traten ihre Augen aus den eigens dafür vorgesehenen Verankerungen.

Dieser Name, Monkey D. Ruffy, sagte ihr natürlich etwas. Immerhin hatte sie sich nie eine One Piecefolge entgehen lassen...

Spätestens jetzt war ihr alles klar.

„Jetzt hab' ich es! Langsam wird mir klar, was hier läuft! Irgendwelche One-Piecefreaks haben mich zu so einem verdammten Rollenspielscheiß entführt! Frage ist jetzt nur, warum? Und wo bin ich?"

Leicht verzweifelt beschloss sie sich eine Karte oder sowas ähnliches zu besorgen, oder zumindest eine Auskunft, wo sie hier eigentlich war.

„Es wird ja wohl noch einen vernünftigen Menschen in dieser Stadt geben. Irgend jemand muss das doch alles organisiert haben!

Nach einem etwa 2stündigen Suchen fand sie was sie suchten: Einen Kartenladen.

Schnell betrat sie das Geschäft und ging auf den Mann hinter der Theke zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich weiß, dass klingt komisch, aber könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen wo ich bin? Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung..."

freundlich lächelnd sah der graumelierte Herr sie an und kramte eine Karte unter dem Tisch hervor.

„Aber natürlich. Das ist doch kein Problem. Hier, schauen Sie, da sind wir. Das hier ist die Insel Lunasol."

Dabei zeigte er auf einen kleinen grünen Fleck auf der Karte.

Allerdings beruhigte es Rina nicht sonderlich zu wissen, wo sie war. Leider befand sich Lunasol in einem gigantschen blauen Streifen, der einen rötlichen dünnen Streifen kreuzte... Die Namen der beiden Streifen lauteten Grandline und Redline.

Noch war Katharina geneigt zu glauben, dass alles ein riesiger Scherz war und irgendwo Leute standen, die gleich „Versteckte Kamera" rufen würden..

Diese Hoffnung wurde jäh zerstört, als eine große lilafarbene Schnecke plötzlich anfing „Ringeringeringe" von sich zu geben und der Ladenbesitzer einen Hörer abnahm und sich mit dem schleimigen Schädling unterhielt.

Katharina machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging mit leicht unkontrollierbaren Zuckungen in Richtung Ausgang.

Der Ladenbesitzer sah ihn aufmerksam hinterher und drückte ihr noch die karte in die Hand. Mit einem fröhlichen „Schönen Tag noch" geleitete er unsere Protagonistin zur Tür.

Draußen angekommen sank Rina mit einem dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf die Stufen und murmelte immer wieder „Ich bin in der One Piecewelt..." vor sich hin.

Was sollte sie also tun? Sie kannte hier niemanden, hatte zwar eine Menge Geld in der Tasche, aber das würde ihr auch nicht viel nützen...

Das Naheliegendste wäre es erst einmal sich zu beruhigen. Jeder Mensch hat da so seine eigenen kleinen Tricks. So auch Katharina.

„Ich weiß jetzt, was ich mache!"

Und mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten begab sie sich in ein Haus auf dem mit großen roten Buchstaben stand: ‚Schenke Zum Gehängten Mann'.

Drinnen angekommen, begab sich Rina direkt zur Bar.

Der Wirt schaute sie neugierig an. Schließlich war es ziemlich ungewöhnlich für eine junge Frau am frühen Abend in eine fast vollbesetzte Kneipe zu kommen und ihm nur 3 Worte entgegenzuschleudern.

„Doppelten Whisky! SOFORT!"

Hastig kippte sie sich das Zeug runter. Eigentlich war sie kein großer Fan von Alkohol, aber das Zeug lullte nun mal so schön ein.

„Noch einen!"

Kopfschüttelnd schenkte der Wirt ihr nach und dachte so bei sich, dass die Kundin wohl irgendwelche Probleme hatte.

So ging das ganze noch 3 Stunden weiter, bis der Wirt sich endlich weigerte ihr noch mehr nachzuschenken.

„Lady! Sie haben weiß Gott genug!"

Leicht verklärt blickte sie ihn an und knallte einen dicken Batzen Geld auf die Theke.

„Wa-Wannsch ge- ge- genusch habbe, ds entschei- eide immer noooch isch."

Uns so ging das fröhliche Ertrinken im Alkohol munter weiter.

Doch irgendwann registrierte Rina mit ihren letzten noch aktiven Synapsenverbindungen, dass sich neben ihr irgendso ein komischer rothaariger Kerl hingesetzt hatte, der wohl auch schon einiges intus hatte. Nebeb ihm türmten sich die Rumflaschen.

Ihr Nachbar bemerkte den Blick und grinste sie fröhlich an.

„Wa- wass maccht denn ein so hü- hübsches Per- Persönchen wie du hier?" Dabei prostete er ihr zu.

Irgendwie konnte sich Katharina nicht helfen (das kann wohl keiner...): Ihr alkoholvergiftetes Hirn sagte ihr „den kennst du doch..."


End file.
